pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Will H. Ogilvie
William Henry Ogilvie (21 August 1869 – 30 January 1963) was a Scottish-Australian poet and horseman. Life Ogilvie was born near Kelso, Borders, Scotland and arrived in Australia in 1889 returning to Scotland after a decade.Selected Poetry of Will H. Ogilvie He had a deep love of horses and riding and he naturally became interested in the outback. Before long he became an expert station hand, drover and horse breaker, working on such stations as Belalie on the Warrego, and Maaoupe near Penola in South Australia.Australian Dictionary of Biography He was a friend of Harry "Breaker" MorantOld Poetry and was described as a quiet-spoken Scot of medium height, with a fair moustache and red complexion. Writing Ogilvie wrote lyrical and romantic poetry noted for its balladic style, with expressive descriptions of outback life and characters. Will, as he was known, also wrote a great deal of work on English and Scottish themes and his work has been included in collections of English and Scottish poetry. All of his work was originally published in and he is most closely associated with Australia. His love of the outback, dogs and horses is well-reflected in his work (My Life in the Open, Kelpies, The Australian). A collection of Will Ogilvie's poetry was published in (Saddle for a Throne 1952 ISBN 0-9599299-4-0) and was "Dedicated to Comrades of Camp-fire and Muster"; the book contains a foreword by R. M. Williams, who met him in the late 1940s and who was instrumental in publishing the works. Recognition A formal portrait of Ogilvie posing with his miniature fox terrier hangs in the National Library of Australia in Canberra. A memorial committee was set up Scotland in 1991 to raise funds to promote the name of the Ogilvie and his works. A cairn to the poet was erected in 1993 between the villages of Ashkirk and Roberton on the Scottish Borders.TrekLens There are also memorials to him in Australia. One such memorial is a National Trust roadside cairn adjacent to the old shearers' quarters at the former Maaoupe station unveiled on 8 June 1995. It is here he was reported to have written his poem Fair Girls and Gray Horses. Publications Poetry * Fair Girls and Gray Horses, with other verses. Sydney: Bulletin, 1898; Sydney & London: Angus & Roberston, 1906. * Hearts of Gold, and other verses. Sydney: Bulletin, 1903; Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1912. * Rainbows and Witches. London: Elkin Mathews, 1907. *''Whaup o' the Reade: A ballad of the border raiders''. Dalbeattie, Scotland, UK: Thomas Fraser, 1909. * The Land We Love. Dalbeattie, Scotland, UK: Thomas Fraser, 1910; Glasgow: Fraser, Asher, 1910. * The Overlander and Other Verses. Glasgow & Dalbeattie, Scotland, UK: Fraser, Asher, 1913. * The Australian, and other verses. Sydney: Angus & Roberston, 1916. * Galloping Shoes: Verses (illustrated by Lionel Edwards). London: Constable, 1922; New York: Scribner, 1923. *''The Witch, and other poems''. Edinburgh: Porpoise Press, 1923. * Scattered Scarlet. London: Constable, 1923; New York: Scribner, 1927. * Over The Grass (illustrated by Lionel Edwards). London: Constable, 1925; New York: Scribner, 1925. * My Mither's Aunt And Other Verses. Edinburgh: Porpoise Press, 1926. * A Handful of Leather. London: Constable, 1928; New York: Scribner, 1928. * A Clean Wind Blowing: Songs of the out-of-doors. London: Constable, 1930; New York: R. Smith, 1930. * The Collected Sporting Verse of Will H. Ogilvie. London: Constable, 1932; New York: Scribner, 1933. * Saddles Again. London: Duckworth, 1937. *''Horse Laughter''. London: Duckworth, 1938. * From Sunset to Dawn. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1946. * Saddle For a Throne (compiled by Thelma E. Williams). Adelaide: R.M. Williams, 1952. *''The Border Poems of Will H. Ogilvie''. Hawick, Scotland, UK: John Murray Hood, 1959; Stow, UK: Will Ogilvie, 1959. Short fiction * The Honour of the Station. London: Holden & Hardingham, 1914. Non-fiction *''My Life in the Open''. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1908. * Breaker's Mate : Will Ogilvie in Australia (edited by John Meredith). Kenthurst, NSW: Kangaroo Press, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Will H. Ogilvie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 2, 2015. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Will H. Ogilvie (1869-1963) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Henry Ogilvie at AllPoetry (114 poems). ;About * Will H Ogilvie Memorial Committee Official website. Category:Scottish poets Category:Australian poets Category:1869 births Category:1963 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets